To Kill a Magpie
by Ugly Kitten
Summary: Dimensional proportions allow two demons to join Voldemort, and now Bri and Kurama must join the Trio to discover the final Horcruxes. A YYH X HP X Original Guiding. BriKurama, HarGin, HerRon, KarasuXVol


Hello, again, ya'll. Glad to see me back? I thought not. Oh, well, I'm back anyway! I've been cooking up a new story for ya'll who read Heal Me, I'm Heartsick and its two sequels. You don't have to have read Heal Me in order to read this, however. The stories have nothing in common, aside from it's another Kurama/Bri.

(The Summary will make more sense as the story goes on…)

Summary: Two notorious demons have escaped the InterPen and have offered to help Lord Voldemort claim his subdimension in exchange for assisting them in killing the five Guiding. However, love always seems to get in the way when it comes to Dark magic. As Dumbledore's final request before his soul was spliced at the Avalon Springs, Tien delivers the Sapphire Guiding, Bri Wolf, with a mysterious memory.

One of the demons also prompts another dimensional ruler, Lord Koenma, to send one of his own into the fight. Kurama agrees to once again battle Karasu. But why did Karasu spend so much of his energy escaping not only Hell of Spirit World, but the InterPen, only to join with such a tiny cause (in the dimensional scheme, anyway)? And who is this Duke of Earl, the second demon? Why was Tien so keen on finding him before receiving the reports from Avalon Springs?

And why did Mishu tell Ginny and no one else that Bri and Kurama were coming?

More notes: Okay, here's the deal on this story. This is a Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hakusho, and _Guiding_ crossover. The Guiding is my novel, which I have been working on for SIX LONG YEARS. You steal ANYTHING from it, I swear, you're in trouble. Got that? Okay…that sounded mean…but, yeah, I want to publish it, so I don't want anyone taking anything…

So, here's the deal with Guiding. It's about Bri Wolf (I was using Heal Me as a vehicle to get her character a bit more straight…). She's one of the Guiding. The Guiding's job is the guide the dimensions, which encompasses a wide range of things. Usually, it means going to fight demons that are trying to take over, crash, merge, etc. the dimensions. Some of the missions get weird. Jirkle, the guy Bri is with at the start of her thing, is a half bat, half fire demon. He's a pervert, but he's also one of Bri's best contacts for information on the underground.

Oh, yeah, and the "magpie" in the title…ish Voldemort. If you've read sixth book, you understand.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter. Do own Guiding.

To Kill a Magpie 

Chapter 1: Dimensional Crisis

…Kurama…

Koenma moaned into his hands, his babyish fingers wrapping around the veins in his temples. He glanced up at me. It was never a rare occasion that the child ruler was worried. However, the fact that he had called me, and not Yusuke, piqued my interest in this obvious show. I stared down at him, my face a calm, curious mask.

"I have a mission for you," he said slowly, carefully.

"What about the others?" I asked. I hoped it would squeeze a little more intelligence from him, and maybe get his confidence back on track. The child ruler tended to be at his best when explaining things.

Koenma sighed and touched the bridge of his nose. "This mission calls for more delicate means. Infiltration. A specialty of yours, I believe. I'll be informing Yusuke and the others soon enough, but I need to get you in the field ASAP."

I nodded, and gestured for him to continue. As I had hoped, he grabbed on and spilt all.

"You'll be going to another dimension. It will be a difficult mission, Kurama, but you're the only one I have who can pull it off without being suspicious."

"Another dimension."

He tugged at his collar as if it was much too warm. "You'll get more information once you've crossed the Event Horizon into the other world. I have someone who will escort you there."

I blinked, letting my eyes narrow slightly. He reacted immediately to my small change of face. "Don't _worry_, you'll get the rest of the intelligence you need once you cross the Event Horizon."

"And if I refuse?" I asked. "I've already paid my debts to Reikai."

Koenma sighed. "I was afraid you'd bring that up. Look at the screen."

I turned my gaze to the round, TV-like screen on Koenma's wall. Two demons and what appeared to be a very manipulated human appeared. I recognized one of the demons. It was the crow, Karasu, who had almost stolen my life three years ago.

"You know Karasu, of course," Koenma said. "He escaped Reikai and later, Interdimensional prison, and managed to join up with an old partner of his. This is Duke, a demon of high power outside of our dimension. The man you see there is known as Lord Voldemort. He is your main enemy and the brains of the entire operation. Should any one of these three continue their operations outside of that dimension, utter chaos can and probably will ensue."

"I see," I nodded, although I was still a tad confused. I would wait until I had crossed this "Event Horizon" of Koenma's. But I knew now, seeing Karasu, that I had no choice but to agree.

…

…Bri…

What the hell she was thinking, I'll never know. One second, I'm doing my rightful duty as Sapphire Guiding, the next, my pendant is flashing. I patted Jirkle on the arm to announce that I was leaving. He grumbled, snorting softly and glaring blearily up at me. We'd been at the files for several hours now, in search of the elusive demon, the Duke of Earl. My best source for all things supernatural turned off the chalkboard-like monitor and stretched all five of his limbs. His tail flared slightly—it had a blue flame on the tip—when he finished. It was an indication of his higher alertness.

"So, sexy ducky, where you headed now?" Jirkle asked with a saucy grin—he was _always _grinning like that at me. He knew that I didn't like it. I don't know where he got the idea that I _liked_ being called a duck, or being called "sexy". But I'd long ago given up on giving him anything other than the exasperated glare I had pasted on my face.

"Tien wants me for something. We'll finish this some other time, okay?"

Suddenly, he was behind me, nuzzling my cheek. "Can't you stay…a little longer, ducky?" I couldn't help it—a lusty shudder ran up my spine. Why did the demon have to be so sensual in everything he did?

I clenched my pendant tight between my fingers and let a quick pulse of power radiate from it, and thus, from me. Jirkle backed away a few steps.

"Aw, you're no fun!" he pouted at me, his bat-wing ears pressed tight against his skull.

I grinned. "Snip my heartstrings. I gotta go, Jirk. See you next time."

Quickly, I slammed my pendant into Jump Mode and leapt straight into the white Zero Zone. Unlike most critters, I could go straight from dimensions into the Zero Zone, without passing the Hall of Doors. It was one of the perks of being a Guiding—or the curse, I guess. Having to prevent interdimensional disasters kind of ruins the mood. I guess it's pretty cool, though—I get to be an insomniac without the side effects. Some of the things I have to do, though…

Flashback 

"_You want me to _what!_" I shouted. "No way am I going to 307! There are cat demons there! In _heat_!"_

"_I realize that," Tien said calmly. She's _always_ calm. Even when Dirken had kidnapped Lexis, who had the largest piece of her love's soul. I bet she really misses Theo. That must be why she's schooled her face and voice to be so calm._

"_Then _why_ are you sending me there?" I asked, cocking a brow at my boss. _

"_A rescue mission. Her name is Dai, and she's mostly Chinese. She seems to have fallen through a dragon hole."_

_I blinked, slowly and deliberately. "Tien, I thought you fixed the dragon hole problem."_

"There are still some, very rare, dragon holes that we haven't closed yet," Tien said. "As soon as you've rescued Dai, please close it. Dismissed."

I sighed and went.

End Flashback 

I shook my head with a soft growl. Yeah, _that_ mission had gone well. I ended up having to have a blood transfusion from my contact, thereby becoming one-thirteenth cat demon by 307's physical law. But, I also got yet another interdimensional friend by I-saved-your-life principles. Dai was a vampire, but she promised me immunity when I went to visit her. I didn't need to be a vampire on top of one-thirteenth cat and one hundred twenty percent Guiding.

Tien's office was as neat and blank as ever. Sometimes, the walls were covered with pictures of her with her own dimensional friends and acquaintances. Others, they were a blank white, like the Zero Zone outside the oak double doors. It was some technology from Sub Postmodern 7 times of most dimensions. It was kinda cool how similar some dimensions were in what they had—but the people were always different.

Today, the walls were a soft, soothing blue.

Uh-oh.

Tien only turned the walls my favorite color when something was up. Something big. It usually meant a "favor mission"—a mission that was so big, I'd have to trade places with someone while they lived my life. I'd only done that about five or six times. My father, Marion Wolf (I almost never called him dad—maybe father), usually just thought I was going through a teenage "phase". I'll never forget the time I had to switch with a mage with a very bubbling personality. Dad thought I'd finally gotten over my "shy girl" personality complex around strangers.

Did he _ever_ have a disappointment when she went back.

Come to think of it, that mission didn't go well, either. I blew my cover (again), and only managed to capture the toad demon who was after the mage because Lexis came to my rescue (again).

Most of my missions didn't go well.

As Mishu often said, I was not meant for the battlefield.

Tien was seated in her high-backed chair, facing the wall that had her Toaster on it. No, it's not a cooking appliance—it's a very special screen that follows commands. I have one in miniature that I can bring up by bringing my thumb and forefinger together and "pulling" it out of the Zero Zone. An image immediately projected on it before Tien even spoke.

I recognized the image. Harry Potter, boy wizard, famous for bearing Voldemort's scar of death without the actual death. His messy black hair spun out from his skull like Medusa's snakes, placid from song and drink. Green eyes seemed to burn out of his pale face, and his round glasses only magnified their ferocity.

"You know who this is, Bri."

"Yeah."

"The demon that I sent you to Jirkle to search for has decided to join Lord Voldemort, along with a demon called Karasu from dimension 251. 248 needs your help, desperately, Bri. Do you accept?"

I never declined. "Yeah."

"Good. Take this with you." She handed me a scroll sealed with the Hogwarts crest and a bit of dry red wax. "I spoke with Dumbledore just before he entered Avalon Springs for splicing. It is on his request that you are going on this mission."

I promptly dropped the scroll. "Dumbledore's in the _springs_?"

Tien smiled kindly. "He died at Snape's hand. You will find a very different world from the one you know from the books."

I scowled and brought out my own Toaster, pulling it a little harder than I'd meant. The rubbery screen nearly went flying across the room, instead of hovering in the air. With a sheepish grin to nowhere, I spoke.

"Mishu, please."

The screen suddenly started flipping through faces, images, so fast that had I not been used to it, I would have been dizzy. After a minute or two, my best friend's cat-like nose was grinning at me.

"Bri, my angel! We got another mission? Violin's screech, it's been a while."

I grimaced at her. She knew how much I hated nicknames other than my own shorthand version of Bridget. All I got was a peachy grin, both her cheeks puffed up sweetly at me.

Honestly, she was like a little puppy.

Only, she was actually a dragon who could jump dimensions. And my partner.

"We've got a mission, Mish. Meet me at the door to 250, I'm going to grab some stuff there before headin' out."

"Kies, kies, kiss!" Mishu grinned before the screen went blank.

"There is also another going with you for this mission," Tien said. "He's from 251. Very connected to Karasu, but I'll let you wheedle that from him."

I scowled. Tien always let me do my own detective work, and sometimes it came to disaster. In fact, it almost always came to disaster with me. Mishu says it best: I'm not meant for the battlefield.

"Dumbledore also informed me that Harry would know what to do with this." She slipped a tiny bottle with what looked like a white hair into my pocket and patted me gently on the head. It was her way of saying good luck. "You're dismissed."

I nodded and walked out the other doorway from her office, this one leading to the Hall of Doors. It's amusing, now that I think of it, how the dimensions are organized so simply into a pentagon, if you will, of five hundred doors. I headed down the blue hall, where all of the doors I would be using today lay. 250 was just as plain-looking as always, with its simple silver doorknob and brass numbers. The desk inside held a puffy little critter with floppy ears.

"Hey, Hiiro, just passing through today," I said.

"Yes'm," said the critter. He pressed a button and the back wall of the room transformed into what looked like a wall-to-wall picture of my own bedroom. "See you in a few."

I nodded and passed through the wall, feeling quite as if I was walking through a wall of Jello.

…

…Kurama…

The place that Koenma had led me to appeared to be a simple white area, with no ceiling, no floor, and no walls. He waddled along, I following and feeling quite as if there was no point in it. Koenma seemed to know what he was doing, however, because not three paces later, I was standing in a pentagon-shaped room. There were five doors, golden brown in color, and five hallways, each painted a different pale version of the same darker colors as the doors that lined them.

From the blue hallway, a young boy was walking toward me, a small, snake-like creature with white wings sitting like a placid boa around his shoulders. The boy had very dark brown hair, almost black, and wore a very baggy t-shirt that fell to his knees. He didn't seem to be wearing anything beneath them, but a pair of bright red shoes plopped heavily on the floor.

"Yallo, yallo!" shouted the blue thing, fluttering its wings. It was stuck to the boy's shoulder by a rather heavy-looking duffel bag. "Bri, leggo! I wanna see the pretty girl!"

I scowled as Koenma guffawed into his hands. "Girl!"

"I don't see what is so amusing," I said.

"Lemme guess," said the one holding the snake-thing. "You're a guy, right?"

I glared coldly at Koenma. "Correct."

"Well, let me get somethin' straight to you, too. I'm a girl, okay?"

I blinked as, finally, she stood in front of me and dropped the duffel. _She_ certainly was a girl, now that she was close up. But from far off, and even now that she was close, she looked like a boy.

"It seems we've got the same problem, in opposite," she grinned. "I'm Bri Wolf, Sapphire Guiding."

"Youko Kurama," I said, glancing at Koenma. "Or should I use my human name?"

"Either's fine," Bri answered instead, shrugging. "We're going to a pretty half-way place, weird names abound. No one's gonna say nothin' about a Youko around. Although, Nymphadora sure made a splash or two."

I blinked, uncertain what to say to this. Bri grinned again.

"I've read books about the place we're headed to," she said. With a soft grunt, she heaved the bag off of her shoulder. "Didn't you want to bring anything personal along?"

"I brought some photos, I assumed that's all I would need," I said.

"It is, but…" she shrugged. "I'm sticking most of my stuff in a ZZ portal. Oh, this is Mishu Ryu, by the way. She's my partner."

"Pleased to meet you," I said.

The cat-like grin was unnerving, almost like staring into a dragon demon's eyes. "I like him, Bri. Think he'd want to marry you?"

Bri lunged at the little thing. It barely danced out of her reach and, with a puff of pale blue smoke, vanished. "MISHU!" She let out a frustrated breath before glancing at me, a sheepish grin on her features. "Sorry about that. She's weird."

"Quite all right," I said, smiling. With all of the girls at my school so constantly on my tail, it was no wonder I hadn't had more proclamations of marriage or engagement. "Shall we be leaving?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "See ya, Koenma."

Startled though I was to see that she knew Koenma, and that he, in turn, knew her, I kept my face an unreadable mask. A thousand years of practice held well. Bri grinned at me again before heading, once again, down the blue hall.

"You said you were the Sapphire Guiding, correct?" I asked. "Exactly what is that?"

She was staring at the numbers on the door, but still answered in a distracted sort of tone.

"It means that I fight demons on a regular basis so that there is peace between the dimensions. Also, I make sure that people don't find out that there _are_ other dimensions, or ways of getting there. It gets difficult, sometimes. If people do find out, I have to find a use for them, or kill them. I've not killed anyone yet, though. At least, not the ones I wasn't specifically ordered to."

She grimaced at this before shouting, "Here she is!" and opening a door marked 248. A small ball of fluff glanced up as we entered. "Mornin', Sam, still got that glitch with Roma?"

"Of course," said the puff mournfully. "She doesn't want anything to do with me…"

"It'll get better," Bri said. "I need Postmod 6, Magic, please. He's got authorization, with me, cakes." She gestured vaguely toward myself.

"Oh, dear, that silver-haired man that came through here a few weeks ago said I should expect this," said the fluff ball gravely. "Poor guy. Died of a curse. I expect it's the war you're going to be helping with?"

"Two demons have somehow become involved," Bri said crisply. "The Duke of Earl and a class H crow demon."

"Karasu," I put in.

"I forgot you knew him," Bri muttered. "Anyway, yeah, they're helping Voldie in the war, so we're going to help Harry."

"Good luck," the puff said. He pressed a button on his desk and suddenly, the blank wall behind him turned into what appeared to be the interior of a fireplace. The room beyond was covered in all sorts of odd things—a pair of needles knitting by themselves, and a clock with several hands all pointing to words I could barely make out: Mortal danger.

Bri grinned. "All right! Burrow!"

I blinked. "Sorry, but…what?"

"You'll figure it out in a minute," Bri said, gesturing the wall. "This is the Event Horizon. I'm sure Koenma told you something about it?"

"That everything would become clear once I crested it," I said. "But this is a wall."

"Yeah. You get used to it," Bri shrugged. With that, she walked through the wall. _Walked_ through it. Her back was now to me, as though she was waiting for me before she revealed herself. I understood now: The wall was an illusion. It became a door when the puffball pushed that button, a doorway into another dimension.

I stepped up to the wall.

The puffball spoke. "It's easier just to walk on through it."

"Thank you for the advice," I said, smiling kindly. I stepped straight through the "wall", feeling as though I were swimming against a moderate current, still with my feet firmly on the ground. As soon as I had identified the feeling, it vanished, and I was standing, perfectly dry, beside Bri in the fireplace.

But I was no longer ignorant.

Harry Potter.

I was in the Harry Potter world.

It was June.

We were in the Burrow, the Weasley's home.

There was a wand in my back jeans pocket.

It was unwise to say Lord Voldemort's name around ordinary wizards.

Dumbledore was dead.

Killed by Severus Snape.

Hogwarts was closed—for how long, nobody knew.

"Well," Bri said weakly. "That's new on me."

"What?"

"My information stopped shortly about a year before this," Bri said. She clutched at her chest, where I could now clearly see the blue pendant she was groping blindly for. "Wow. I mean, whoa. I mean…Hell, we need to find Harry."

I stepped out of the fireplace.

"_Immobulous_!"

Suddenly, I found myself against the wall, a wand at my throat, my entire body completely paralyzed.

"Wait!" Bri shouted. "Hang on a second!"

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!"

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see a tall, red-haired boy (not at all unlike myself, though his was considerably shorter), pointing the same wand that had only seconds before been at my throat, at Bri. Although before I had stepped through the Event Horizon, he would have been a stranger, I now knew him.

Ron Weasley, one of Harry Potter's best friends.

"Ron, stop!"

He whirled around, his wand still pointed shakily at Bri. "Ginny, stay back, they could be dan—"

"I'm dangerous, all right, but not to you," Bri said dryly. "You mind pointing that thing somewhere else before you lose what may be your last hope? Or maybe you prefer losing buttocks."

Ron's wand steadied on her again, but Ginny was faster. "_Expelliarmus_!"

The wand went flying and landed in her outstretched hand. Had I not already known, strangely inserted directly into my mind now, that this would happen, I would have been surprised. I was, however, surprised to see the red-haired girl helping us.

"Sorry about him," she said. "I'm Ginny, but I'm sure you already know that."

From the look on Bri's face, she was just as shocked as I was.

"Mishu came and talked to me beforehand," Ginny explained, leaning against one wall. She casually flicked her own wand and de-immobilized me. I flexed all of my muscles, then glanced at Bri. The short-haired girl was still blinking in shock.

"Mish strikes again," Bri sighed. "At least this makes things simpler. I'm Bri, and this is Yo—"

"Kurama," I said. "Youko Kurama. I'm Japanese, Bri, Youko is my last name."

She blinked. "Oh…"

Just a few minutes ago, she was so confident, bordering on cocky. Now, she just seems like a lost little girl who was just told that the phone number she'd given the nice police man was for the pizza place, not her house.

"So…You guys are here to help, then?" Ron asked, his hand still pointing at Bri even though he no longer held a wand. "Harry's not going to like that…"

"I know he isn't, but we're on strict orders from Dumbledore, Tien, and Koenma to assist him, you, and Hermione," Bri said. Confidence was back. "And Dumbledore said Harry would know what to do with this." She procured a tiny bottle from her jeans pocket, a silvery string substance almost floating within it.

"A memory," Ginny said. "Harry must know the location of a Pensieve."

Bri snatched back the bottle with gleaming eyes, her entire focus now on the silvery strand. "So this is a memory…"

"We should wait for Harry and Hermione to get back," Ginny said. "They're leaving for the Dursleys soon as they can."

"Then I suppose we'll just have to wait," Bri said, slipping the bottle back into her pocket. I noticed she now did so with a gentle sort of awe. "Ron, you can put your hand down, now. I'm not going to bite. Unless you want me to, of course."

Ron turned an impressive shade of red, the tips of his ears a bright violet. He slipped both hands in his pockets and sat down in the easy chair, only to jump back up with a yelp.

The knitting needles had stabbed him in the rear. Ginny and Bri shared a laugh. I couldn't help but notice that Bri had a very nice smile.

We sat down to wait the arrival of Harry and Hermione.

…

…

…

Okay, about the Event Horizon thing…you really don't get much more than really basic information. You'll find out more about that later, I'm sure. But, what'd ya'll think? And what's Harry going to make of these new additions to his little team?


End file.
